1. Description of the Prior Art
Prior light sensitive target arrangements have utilized interference strip filters with sharp edges. When the conductive electrodes in the light sensitive medium are disposed over the surface of the strip filters, interference results due to the intense electric fields which are developed at the abrupt edges of the various layers. The present invention utilizes an intermediate layer which rounds the abrupt edges and presents a generally smooth contour to the conductive and light sensitive layers, thereby eliminating any possible interference due to the concentration of electric fields at sharp edges of the target.
2. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is light sensitive targets and, in particular, to light sensitive targets using interference strip filters having relatively sharp edges and which have conductive electrodes and light sensitive layers formed over the surface of the filters.